peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-23 ; Comments *‘Hello fans ‘tis I.’ *Peel is slightly distracted at the start of the show. 'Trying to do some serious parenting.' *John provides a tip on how to handle people who have never been plagued by self doubt. *The Isector recording begins a few minutes into the show, but two of the recently shared mixtape series fill in the gaps Sessions *Submarine #1 recorded 23 March 1993. No known commercial release. *Unsane #2, repeat, first broadcast 15 January 1993. Recorded 26 November 1992. Available on the Strange Fruit / Matador CD – The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *'File a' cuts in L439a *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Straight Not (7 inch - My Sinister Hidden Agenda)' (Blackout! Records) also available on ''HO John Peel 53 1993 *Audio snippet (sampled many years later by Kryteria) ''also on DW Tape 59 *'File 1 '''cuts in during next track *Apogee: 'Inside Above (12 inch - Tales From The 2nd Moon EP)' (Peacefrog Records) ''also available in full on DW Tape 59 : (JP: ‘...and the first record tonight really too chilling to discuss with you any further I think.) *Cheesecake: 'Mother’s Little Helper (Various Artists LP – Stars Kill Rock)' (Kill Rock Stars) : (JP: 'Sorry about the confusion that we’ve experienced in the programme so far listeners, but I’ve been trying to do some serious parenting whilst playing you some records. The two don’t really go together it must be said.') *Submarine: 'Fading' (Peel Session) *Unsane: 'HLL' (Peel Session) *Elmore James: 'The Sun Is Shining (Various Artist CD Box Set – King Of The Slide Guitar)' (Charly) *Fall: 'Ladybird (Green Grass) (LP – The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent Records) *Terror Fabulous & Wayne Wonder: 'Talk Bout (7 inch )' (Mad House) : (11:30 news) *Mr Ray’s Wig World: 'Mad Dog (7 inch)' (United Altered States Records) *Ortanique: 'Nomadic (12 inch – Split With Fly By Wire)' (Magnetic North) *Polvo: 'Lazy Comet (LP – Today’s Active Lifestyles)' (Touch And Go) *L440a *Polvo: 'My Kimono (LP – Today’s Active Lifestyles)' (Touch And Go) *Polvo: 'Sure Shot (LP – Today’s Active Lifestyles)' (Touch And Go) *Escape: 'Escape From Neptune (12 inch – Escape To Neptune)' (Sapho) : (JP : Well I can tell you that toes were being pretty firmly tapped here in the studio. That’s Escape 3.’) *Submarine: 'Junior Elvis' (Peel Session) 1991 Festive Fifty *'21': Foreheads In A Fishtank, Happy Shopper (7 inch) Stuf Records *Unsane: 'Black Book Volume 2' (Peel Session) *Megalon: 'Semblance (12 inch)' (Plink Plonk) : (JP: ‘...during the week I was waiting outside a school in Ipswich for the Pig to finish her weekly French lesson. And this car came in, one of those kind of executive model Fords. Swept straight into the only disabled parking space, that there was immediately outside the school. And this perfectly able bodied family got out. And they were the kind of people you thought. I bet you never for a moment, a single one of you, have ever been plagued by self doubt. I mean presumably father, mother, and a rather loathsome looking ten year old child. (Ten, eleven that sort of age). You thought I know what you’re going to be like when you’re about nineteen or twenty. I mean a real monster and real horrendous child. I wished I was the kind of person to have the courage while they were in the school, and they didn’t come out while I was there, to go up and like urinate in the petrol tank of the car. In fact I’ll give you the number and you can do it yourself if you see it. No, I'd better not because it’s probably against the law. I suspect it is against the law to do that sort of thing. But my goodness me I do dislike people like that a great deal.’) *Sebadoh: 'Emma Get Wild (LP – Bubble & Scrape)' (Domino) *Sebadoh: 'Sixteen (LP – Bubble & Scrape)' (Domino) *Sebadoh: 'Homemade (LP – Bubble & Scrape)' (Domino) *Strookas: 'Wish You Were Here (LP - Deaf By Dawn )' (Moving Change Records) : (12:30 news) *L439b *Unsane: 'Body Bomb' (Peel Session) : (JP: I have to admit that I almost forgot about the news there. Because we have changed the times of the news as you may have spotted if you’re a regular listener and I was about to sail straight ahead there. But I caught myself just in time.’) *K-Tel Wet Dream: 'Sissy Bar (10 inch Mini Album - The Peter Fonda Album)' (Massacre At Central Hi) : (The David Bowie story trailer) *Cough And Spit Out: 'Let Your Love Flow (12 inch – Danger Zone)' (Rythem Track) *Crossed Out: 'Society (7 inch EP – Split with Man Is The Bastard)' (Slap A Ham Records) *Submarine: 'Tugboat' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘....somehow when I was putting this programme together I left out an entire quarter of an hour. I’m either gonna have to talk for a quarter of an hour or get Lynn Parsons to start a quarter of an hour earlier I guess.’) *Fall: 'Paranoia Man In Cheap Sh*t Room (LP - Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent) *AFX: '215061 (Various Artists 2xLP - World Techno Tribe)' (Universe) *Tiger Trap: 'Supreme Nothing (LP - Stars Kill Rock)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Slant 6: 'Nights x 9 (LP - Stars Kill Rock)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Frumpies: 'Fuck Kitty (LP - Stars Kill Rock)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Mindscape: 'Orange Sunshine (12 inch)' (ESP Records) *L440b *Brian Henneman: 'Indianapolis (7 Inch)' (Rockville) *One Dove: 'Fallen (CD – Volume 6)' (Volume) *Diblo Dibala & Le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP - OK Madame)' (Afric Music) : (1:30 news) *Sonics: 'Psycho (Compilation CD – Psycho-Sonic)' (Big Beat) *PJ Harvey: 'Legs (LP – Rid Of Me)' (Island) *Two Thumbs: 'Virtual Reality I (Various Artists 2xLP - World Techno Tribe)' (Universe) *Unsane: 'Broke' (Peel Session) *Admiral Tibbet: 'Tell Me Why (7 Inch )' (Digital B) : (JP: It’s not every day you get a postcard from a top pop celebrity along with a record. But here’s a card from David Gedge saying amongst other things, “I met a bloke at Sound City who gave me this record. I thought you might be interested. You can’t play it and not feel instantly cheered up”.’) *Daily Planet: 'Los Amigos (7 inch EP - Vacaciones En Roma)' (Siesta) *Polvo: 'Stinger (LP – Today’s Active Lifestyle)' (Touch And Go) : (JP: ‘Its over to you Lynn.’) : File 1,a''' end File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-04-23 *a) 1993-04-23 Peel Show L439 L440.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:56:50 *a) 02:57:58 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *a) Created from L439 & L440 of SL Tapes digitised by '''SB ;Available *1) Mooo Server *1) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes